G o o d b y e
by WonderHeroe
Summary: If they should dance she would smile arrogantly at him, and he would smirk cockily at her. No, not in competition, not at all. But to ignore the truth that they both know. PearlxPlatina, Haughtyshipping; not for kiddies. M for D E A T H


She sniffled and kissed his right cheek. "I'm sorry.."

She hadn't meant it to happen, she really didn't. It wasn't suppose to happen, yet it did. They were suppose to revisit Mt. Coronet, relinquish the old times. To camp under the stars and enjoy each others company.

Many would think that they don't. They would quarrel so much that it wouldn't lead to anything good. She didn't believe them. They fight yes, but not like others. It came to her attention that it was their way of expressing their feelings to one another.

Pearl, he only cared for her. She cares for him as well. Yes, she really did. Still do too. They were alone one night, Pearl deciding to visit her mansion. She was flattered, and excited to see him. Yes, they see each other everyday. But the fact that he came to see her somehow made her heart jump.

They chatted that day, a nice mutual conversation between friends. Until he asked her to join him for dinner at some restaurant. Yes, Pearl asked her on a date, and of course, she rejected. She didn't even had a reason, and she knew that he knew that. It was like a game. Yes, that's it.

It was a game of cat and mouse, a gamble even. They would chase each other until one would eventually tire, and succumb into defeat. Pearl was the cat, as she was the mouse. She would run as he would chase, both had an inhumanly amount of pride. Her of her family name, and his from his fathers genes. There was always suppose to be a loser, but that never happened to the two of them.

Neither would lose, and neither would win. Their would always be some sort of equal exchange. Such as Pearl being invited to a ball, but with a small variety of conditions to pay. In return of rejection came an invitation. Yes, reverse psychology some would call it. To him it was just part of the game; the very dangerous game of cat and mouse.

"Pearl please..." She clutched his collar, bringing her face to his shirt. She was struggling so hard, so very hard, to hold back the tears. The oh so painful tears.

If they should dance she would smile arrogantly at him, and he would smirk cockily at her. No, not in competition, not at all. But to ignore the truth that they both know. To hide the unspoken truth. Yes, they knew very well how they felt, but pride is a very hard thing to overcome. Especially if it was practiced. That's when they actually noticed how dangerous the game really was. But even then, they wouldn't stop. Risk is a part of life after all.

He had a soft side for her, really. Emotions only displayed when in her presence. Of course, she would be the only one to notice them (Besides Dia). She was flattered by this, so much that she actually blushed. In return she would spend more time with him. Yes violent, loud, besmirching times with him. They really enjoyed it. Yet they didn't knew what they were really excluding..

They met at the age of twelve, far too young to really understand true feelings. So adults would say. For most children this is true, but these two aren't like others. No, they're much more mature, but in so different ways. Now they were seventeen, going on eighteen.

"I, I didn't mean it.. I really d-didn't." She was crying softly now. Clutching his shirt tighter, her tears fell. She cupped his cheeks, and kissed him slowly. Her eyes were screwed shut, eyelids trembling like her palms.

He abducted her from her mansion, out to the wild. They went to Mt. Coronet, going to camp at Spear Pillar under the thousands of stars. It was a vacant journey, the two would find anything and everything to dispute about. When they actually started climbing up the mountain, it was quiet.

They weren't ignoring each other, but just enjoying the others presence. Pearl would help the Lady overcome any obstacle hat seemed to difficult for herself. She would refuse, but he would do so anyways, and she would complain leading the two into another quarrel. Over time though, as they continued their climb, when help was needed, and given, she would show her appreciation of it. A smile of a sort, or sometimes even a small thank you.

The sky was setting into twilight when they reached the top. It only took an hour to prepare the tent and fire. They ate a small but satisfying meal and was soon watching the stars. It was quiet again, no arguing or disputations. Just a calm serene silence.

She sobbed, pulling back from the kiss rubbing the commoner's cheek meekly with her thumb. He didn't return the kiss, but that was to be expected. She knew that, but she didn't want to. So she began to kiss him again, much harder this time. And much more desperate.

Their fingers were intertwined, lying next to one another. They laughed some, reminiscing the past. It was an alien feeling for them. To talk so freely to each other, not feeling nervous or embarrassed. They didn't like doing so in public, like Miru is with Dia. In private, actually true private, they express their emotions. Not with masked anger, but with a gentle love, like holding a newborn child. They're strong, but at the same time fragile.

They didn't confess that night, but came close to. They figured, why confess something already known to the other? It was a waste, so instead they slept in his tent. It was small but snug. She would remember how nice it felt feeling his arms around her, how natural it was. That was twelve years ago, and the two are now thirty years old. And married.

They had a child, a small baby girl they named Bel. She resembled a lot to her father, some would think she'd be a reincarnate of him. Platina was the headmaster of the family, Pearl was considering becoming a trainer... an official trainer. She didn't want that, she wanted him to stay, not to become like his father. Always away, never home. And for the first time in twelve years, they had another dispute.

They were outside near Eterna forest, she chased him there. He was crossing a fallen tree over a ridge, were a gushing river ran below. She was screaming at him, what exactly she can't remember (just bad things), and climbed the log. It was covered in moss and fungi, making it dangerous to walk on. They both knew that, and she called him step by step, little by little. Pearl was already nearing the other side before turning around to face her.

He told her to go home, she refused saying if not with him. That was her way of saying the term I love you. He was still angry, he only wanted to collect badges then return home. She had all eight badges, why can't he? She offered him her badges, even her Frontier Certificates, and he declined immediately. She was furious now, hands trembling with anger. She called him an idiot and due to frustration, she stamped her foot.

That was her mistake.

Her foot slid off the moss, losing her balance, and she slowly began to fall. She was terrified, from this height she wouldn't survive the fall, and even if she did the stream would most likely drown her. As she descended many thoughts raged her mind, how her friends react, what would happen to their daughter, and what would happen to her? She didn't want to die, she really didn't. It scared her, death.

Then she felt a tug. When she looked up Pearl grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Her eyes were wide, and scared. She didn't knew what was happening anymore. He pulled her close to him, and hugged her tightly and protective. She could only stare at the sky now, then there was a immense pain from behind and water blurred her vision.

The river carried them away, and they crashed into rocks. It was painful, so painful they couldn't steer. Pearl never let go of her, holding her as tight as ever. It wasn't till they fell from a waterfall that she lost conscious.

Then she woke up, seeing the starry night sky above. She didn't move for a while, when she did she felt two things. A sheering stabbing pain in her thigh, so painful she actually cried. Her leg had a deep gash, one beyond repair, and was bleeding. When trying to move she was held down by an arm. Pearls arm.

Sniffling her tears, but still in pain, she turned her throbbing (and bleeding) head towards him. She almost started crying again. His eyes were screwed tight, almost making it look like he was glaring. His blonde messy hair was drenched in blood and a large dent on the side of his head.

She fully faced him, causing more pain to explode throughout her nervous system. She blinked away the tears and, weakly, shoved his shoulder. "Pearl.."

He didn't answer, or react in any way. She bit her lip and shook him more, calling his name, telling him to wake up. He didn't, and when she pushed him again, he limply fell on his back. That's when realization came. And it hit her like a bag of bricks to the head.

That's where she is now, kissing him desperately, as if it would bring him back. Childish, but she didn't care. She wanted him, needed him. They went through so much together and came too far to end like this. It was too soon, just far too soon..

His lips were cold, and she started sobbing again. She pulled away and stared down at him. He wasn't glaring anymore, his face was plain. This caused more tears to her eyes, and trembled making waves of exotic stabs sway throughout her leg. She cried out and clenched her wound still sobbing.

"Why..?" She spat, she could now feel the blood flow out her body, and was beginning to feel nauseous. She cried resting her head on his, coating her bangs with his blood. "I j-just wanted you to...to s-stay.

"Yet you still left!" She wailed, not with anger but with grief. She never cried so much in her life, this pain in her heart was unbearable. Her leg was only a miniscule to it. It was at that thought her body fell limp, and her eyes widened more.

_I'm going to die here.._She couldn't even say it, her lips barely moving, she couldn't even breathe straight anymore. She's losing to much blood, and now shes very afraid. Her pupils raging, she could only stare at the head of the man she married. _He was never afraid..._

Now she was losing her senses, and the world around her was fading into darkness. Seeing the shadows crawl around her eyesight... was frightening. _I don't want to die... I don't want to..._

Now she could only see his face, and even then the shadows were developing her. He was expressionless, pale and bloody as ever. But that's not what she saw, light was radiating from him. He had he annoyed expression she would always see him with when they argue, but this time it was different.. like an impatience.

Her eyes were calm now and slowly losing their spark. They were fading dark and expressionless. _You'll be there... right?_

Then there was **darkness**.


End file.
